Everytime We Touch My Dreams Come True
by Lady Lemonade
Summary: Koukuya, Kouizumi, Tomoki/Shinya, and Junpei/OC... sometimes, you can pinpoint where your love first began. Oneshot.


Everytime We Touch (My Dream Comes True)

**Written By:** Lady Lemonade (the Hyper Pegesus)

**Dated:** May 29, 2006

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon, nor Takuya and Kouji. However, clones of them live in my head. Nothing of real importance, but I felt you needed to know that.

**Authoress Notes: **Konnichi wa, minna-san! I've wanted to write a fluffy fanfictu for all the lovely lovely people who watch me. YOU'RE THE AWESOME! And also to make up for the fact that 'GaE's last moments SUCKED! (I'm so sorry!) Eheh. Just so you know, this is meant to be cute and funny. Thus, I give myself the right to make it so corny and cheesy it gives you major high cholesterol. All I ask is you don't have a heart attack from clogged arteries so you can continue to read the wonderful Koukuya fanfictus that the amazing fanfiction writers are always offering. GO KOUKUYA! (And shounen-ai! XD) Thank you Solange-san for fixing this up! Also, 'An Acquired Taste' truly rocks. Read it. If you like Sanzo/Goku. Yes. Also, I can never remember how old Tomoki is. So we'll pretend in the Frontier time he was in third grade. Yeh. Also, I know in Japan sixth grade is still elementary. But using the usual American standard (I'm also aware certain schools in the States use a same scale as Japan) worked better for certain aspects. I'm really sorry!

* * *

It had been five years since the return from the Digital World, and all six of the Chosen Children were as close-knitted as they had been in the beginning. Of course, they had grown to be closer - _much_ closer with each other, as they shared the joys and the sorrows of their teenage years together. For a short while, Junpei and Izumi had indeed finally gone out with each other. They were a cute couple, but after a few weeks of dating they realized that they enjoyed just being friends. Going out was just too much of a hassle, and they didn't really want to date anyway. From the mutual break-up, however, was blossoming a new romance. Some months after Kouichi had gotten out of the hospital and gotten to know not only his twin better, but also the other Chosen, he surprisingly developed a rather strong crush on the elusive Izumi, who had the time been dating Junpei.

To everyone's surprise though, what happened a year later? Izumi and Kouichi were seen—what was that? Flirting! Junpei and Tomoki decided the be the mischievous ones, considering Kouji didn't want to intrude on his twin's love life, and Takuya was just plain dangerous to work with. The brunette's ancient crush on Izumi had turned into a more older-brother type feeling, and he was acting just like one if any guy expressed any interest in her. It was funny, in a weird way. Thus, poor Tomoki and Junpei were working together. Alone. As one can imagine, it was a disaster, but somehow the two managed to get their friends together. Junpei disguised himself as Izumi and Kouichi's waiter (after Tomoki sent a false message saying everyone was going to meet there). Izumi and the Chosen of Darkness immediately knew something was up, but they didn't know how horrible or what it was.

Ironically, Shinya had been there. Recognizing Izumi as his almost adopted sister, he decided nothing would bring him greater pleasure than to work against his older brother. It was the perfect recipe for it all to fit and bring both the blonde girl and Kouji's twin together. As Junpei walked over with Kouichi and the blonde's food, Shinya tripped him—and needless to say, the food got all over the startled pair. Racing past like a streak of lightning, the young Kanbara scribbled a false 'out of order' sign on the men's restroom, and told Tomoki to hide in the women's and to shut a door when he told him to. Yes. As you can guess, they managed to lock Kouichi and Izumi together in a women's bathroom stall. Terribly cliché, but it was outright funny. Later, Kouichi reported to his twin that Junpei refused to release them until he 'heard them making out to signal they were dating.' Meanwhile, Izumi relayed to Takuya that his little brother helped in her going out with Kouichi. For the next week Kouji was seen scolding Junpei for being irresponsible, and Shinya stayed the night at Tomoki's for a while, fearing death by his onii-san's hand.

Time passed, including another year. It was two years after their adventure in the Digital World, and Junpei was attending high school, and there discovered that the ladies were more than interested in him. It was proven all those times the gang watched him race by were several fangirls chasing him. The group knew it was only a matter of time before some lucky girl snagged him in her teenage claws. And she did. She snagged him GOOD. While all of this went on, it wasn't unusual if Kouji hung out over at Takuya's house because Izumi and Kouichi were on a date. The two already close friends were getting closer. No one thought much of it, though, and why would they? They were just friends, after all.

Eventually, Junpei was in his second year of high school while the others were entering their first year and Tomoki his own first year in middle school. This year was the year of their first little surprising twist. Tomoki had admitted to Shinya he had 'special feelings' for his friend, not just the 'friendship-py feeling,' and Shinya admitted he felt the same. A little love blossom formed between the two, but a worry soon overcamethem. What would Takuya think? Yes, he was open-minded about subjects regarding homosexuality but… he perceived both boys as his younger brothers, and they weren't quite sure what he thought about 'incest,' even if technically it wasn't. They certainly didn't see one another as something of brothers—but Takuya did, so it was an awkward thought. In a surprising twist, Takuya only said to Shinya, 'Don't take advantage of him, he's a good kid.' Ah, another happy ending reached!

Four years had gone by, and with all this love going on, where did it leave the loner and goggle-head? Quickly discovering the joys of video games, DDR, and… fanfiction. There were days both Takuya and Kouji would come to school with somewhat of a hang-over type deal, from staying up all night drinking soda and gorging on candy and popcorn while working it off on DDR. Followed by this, they'd rest with one playing a dating simulation game on a gaming console, as the other read fanfiction. The Chosen Children agreed on something as this progressed into a horrible addiction the two suffered: At first, they had thought Kouji and Takuya hanging out more often would mean that Kouji would influence Takuya, and the goggle-head, while responsible, wouldn't be so… well, there's just no explaining it. But he'd be less, 'you know.' However, it worked opposite as Takuya influenced Kouji into his horrible addictions. Luckily, though, Kouji never did start acting like the brunette. That was an upside.

Now, however, it was five years from their adventures. Junpei was in his final year of high school and was spending it at the same high school the others were attending. Kouichi, Kouji, Izumi, and Takuya were all juniors and the grand age of seventeen—almost adults (Junpei was eighteen, already a ripe young adult). Tomoki reached his final year of middle school, and was fourteen. The recap on the previous years was nothing more than placing the setting. The real story starts here, five years from when this group of six met, five years ago when they discovered how much they needed one another, in the way of a friend or something more.

"…Shinya broke my high score," Takuya growled, glaring at the scoring on his 'Tekken' game. At the age of seventeen, he obviously had grown since being twelve. His brown hair was still short and unruly, as he refused to let it ever grow out. The reason he gave for this was he didn't want to grow 'Taichi' hair. Taichi was a rising famous soccer player, and Kouji took an odd liking to poking fun at Takuya in saying the two looked (and acted) oddly similar. The brunette usually replied curtly, 'drugs are not good for you.' It was January, and they were on their Winter Break still, and in the final few days of freedom, the two wanted to spend it on video games. What was better? While the house wasn't freezing, it was mildly chilly inside. Naturally Takuya wore a long sleeve shirt (it was yellow) to keep warm, and an extra shorts-sleeve shirt over it. It had the picture of a retro Link from the first Nintendo console on it. Ah yes, the outfits true gamers wore. He had on a pair of red pajama pants, probably because it was near midnight now. He was taller, and much leaner than he was at the young age of twelve—probably because a love of 'Dance Dance Revolution' replaced his love for soccer.

"Not too surprising. You just got the game, the current scores aren't all that great," Kouji reasoned with a shrug. Seeing that Takuya continued to sulk over it, he just chuckled. Trust the brunette to be bothered by something so asinine. The loner too had grown up, and his hair was still being grown out. He kept it trimmed though, as he didn't want it to get too long to be where it was a nuisance to take care of. It reached somewhere around his mid-back, and as always it was in its trademark ponytail. He had on a black shirt, with a dark blue jacket over it, though it was unzipped at the front. Like the brunette, he also wore his pajama pants.

"But… but… he's not supposed to beat my high score on his first try when I've been playing for HOURS!" Takuya whined, waving his arms up and down in the same manner of a spazzy child complaining about not getting the piece of cake they wanted. Kouji watched him with dot eyes, not saying anything as his friend complained about how unfair this was. Finally after five minutes of this whining, the brunette stopped. "I want ice cream," he announced, before popping up and stretching. "You want any?"

"Why not?" Kouji shrugged, and got up to follow him. The two snuck downstairs, wary to not wake up Takuya's parents and younger sibling who often was the source of the brunette's woes. Grabbing the half-full tub of ice cream, they quickly scuttled back to Takuya's room. With spoons in hand, they took turns scooping up some yummy-nummy ice cream. It was chocolate. Like Takuya's hair. Not like his eyes though, his eyes were amber. Yes. Kouji's hair was like Eclipse's from Demon Diary, long and black. Very pretty. But his eyes were this really deep blue that oftentimes startled people, and caused fangirls to go into seizures as they foamed at the mouth whilst drowning in their own drool.

"One more year until graduation," Takuya sighed, his words oddly muffled due to the spoon hanging in his mouth.

"Yep," Kouji agreed, scooping up another spoonful of chocolate ice cream.

"Izumi and Kouichi were talking about getting married, you know," Takuya randomly informed his friend.

"I know." Kouji let the ice cream on the spoon melt in his mouth. It was cold, but it tasted so good he had to savor it.

"Junpei says he and his girlfriend are going to the same college, but they're waiting on marriage," Takuya mentioned, nodding his head.

"At least they're taking it slow," Kouji commented, pulling the clean spoon out of his mouth.

"Tomoki and Shinya are going to that concert next week, think they'll be all right by themselves?" Takuya asked.

"Should be. Neither of them is as reckless as you can be," Kouji pointed out. Takuya stared at him, a scowl on his face.

"Hey! One time! That was ONE time!" Takuya reminded him. "Just once!"

"Yeah, and thanks to you we never got to see the concert," Kouji sighed, shaking his head. Then he scooped up more ice cream.

"Yeah well… that's true. But I got us into an arcade for free, and they gave us free tokens for the games!" Takuya pointed out, reminding the ex-loner of that night.

"True, I'll give you that. At least you made up for it. Kind of." Kouji grinned, laughing lightly at the memory. Takuya flashed a grin back, before crawling over to Kouji's lap and plopping down.

"What are **we** doing after graduation?" Takuya asked, messing with the loose strands of Kouji's hair.

"Let's see… after graduation, we'd have been together for six years." Kouji thought out loud, looking up with a ponderous expression. He wrapped his arms around Takuya's waist, gently pulling the brunette closer. "I'd say that means something special. Almost an entire decade." He smiled appreciatively at, who was now obviously, his partner.

"Mmhmm. Maybe we could tell everyone then," Takuya suggested, a mischievous grin on his face as his nose brushed against Kouji's.

"Tch, as if. If they haven't noticed already, it's their loss for not figuring it out," the raven-haired teen grouched, waving it off.

"You're still mean," Takuya joked, rolling off of Kouji who was forced to let go.

"Hey…" Kouji half-complained, moving to follow.

"No, I'm not sitting on a meanie. You cannot make me." Takuya huffed, though it was a playful one. He rolled onto his back, sprawled on the ground. "See? I'm lying on my back. Therefore, you cannot make me sit on you." The brunette nodded, assuring himself he won this battle. Kouji stood up, and looked down at him with a thoughtful look.

"You're right. I can't make you sit on me," Kouji admitted, receiving a victorious large smile from his brunette. "But _I_ can sit on _you_ now," he pointed out, and Takuya 'eeped' when Kouji flopped on him. "There."

"This isn't sitting, Kouji. This is laying on me, and trying to squash me. See? You're mean. Get off me. I don't want to catch 'mean.' Got it?" Takuya gave him a hard look, half-pouting, half-joking. Kouji sent him an amused face, before repositioning himself to where he was straddling the brunette's waist.

"Fine. _Now_ I'm sitting on you. And unless 'mean' can be absorbed via osmosis, you have nothing to worry about," Kouji corrected both himself and Takuya. The brunette squinted his eyes at him, a disapproving sulky look.

"You think you're so funny…" Takuya leaned up and flicked Kouji's nose.

"And I am." Kouji smirked at the brunette, who then rolled his eyes and let his body drop back down.

"Oww…" Takuya pouted. "That hurt my back. Note to self, don't do that again." He nodded to this.

"Poor thing…" Kouji kidded, receiving a half-hearted glare from the goggle-head. Who was not wearing his goggles. How blasphemous. Resituating himself to where he was laying next to Takuya, Kouji snuggled up closer to him. "I love you…" Kouji whispered, running his hand beneath the brunette's shirt and gently rubbing his 'injured' back.

"I know, everyone loves me," Takuya said with a soft laugh, snuggling closer back. "I love you too," came the whispered response. They lay there like that, minutes ticking by on the alarm clock next to Takuya's bed. The sounds of characters exchanging blows from one another on the 'Tekken' game they never got around to turning off was the only sound in the room next to the hum of the running computer and ticking clock. Not much sound came from the two teens, as they shared a soft little kiss in the middle of the night.

* * *

_FlashBack Time!_

_It was two weeks after they returned from the Digital World, and they were all gathered together at an ice cream parlor. They joked, telling tales of how it was. Kouji was far more quiet than usual, although it may have been namely because he was worried for Kouichi who was still in the hospital at this time. Several hours of goofing off and exchanging addresses this time, they finally decided to part. Junpei grabbed a cab home with Izumi, and Tomoki's other brother, Yukata, picked him up. It left Takuya and Kouji alone as both waited for rides from their parents. Naturally concerned for his friend, the brunette peered over curiously at the downcast Kouji._

"_Ne, daijoubou?" came the worried inquiry._

"_Eh? Oh…" Kouji nodded softly, lost in the world of whether his twin was all right like he was the day before. What if something had happened to him? He just got him back; he didn't want to lose Kouichi already. And standing there alone with Takuya was… awkward. _

"_You worry too much Kouji. Don't worry about anything!" Takuya said, in an attempt at cheering him up. Getting no response, the brunette frowned. Recalling a scene from FFX, he gave a shifty glance. "Hahahahahahah! Laughing makes everything better!" The brunette who was, well, laughing, said, hands on his hips. Kouji stared at him as though he lost his mind. "Hahahahahahah! See? I'm smiling! Come on!" The brunette nudged him, receiving a scowl and a hand batting his elbow away._

"_I'm not laughing over nothing. That's stupid," Kouji snorted, scooting from his deranged friend. _

"_What better reason to laugh?" Takuya asked, smiling. "I'd rather laugh about nothing than cry over sad things. Wouldn't you?" the brunette inquired, leaning forward to peek over at his friend, a smile at the corner of his mouth. _

"…" _Kouji could think of nothing as a proper retort, and therefore, that was what he gave. _

"_Hah! So come on!" Takuya egged him on, nudging again. Kouji gave a glare, scowling and batting the elbow away once more. "Please?" The brunette begged, pulling off his best puppy-dog eyes. _

"_No!" Kouji snapped, turning away with arms crossed in a huff. _

"…_oi, Kouji." Takuya called, dot-eyed. _

"_What?" Kouji sighed._

"_Didja know I'm not ticklish?" the brunette asked, seemingly randomly. _

"_What? You lie." Kouji turned back to back, hands on his hips in a disbelieving fashion._

"_Hardly." Takuya snorted. "But I know you are." The brunette had a devilish look in his eye, and a mischievous grin on his face. Kouji paled, understanding exactly where this was going. Yelping, he ran to escape the wrath of a determined goggle-head who kept an even pace with him. Before the loner got too far, he found himself tackled by Takuya. The brunette mercilessly tickled him, grinning as Kouji tried to fight the fits of laughter escaping. There was no escape from being tickled. A few minutes later when Takuya was satisfied with hearing Kouji laugh, he stopped and got up. "There. Now you laughed at nothing." _

"_Tch…" Kouji glared, gasping as he tried to catch his breath. "Not… even close." He got up, and dusted himself off. "I was forced to laugh, not much choice when someone's _tickling_ you," he scolded._

"_Aww, back to frowning so soon?" Takuya asked, mock-pouting. _

"_When are your parents getting here?" Kouji asked, tired of being around the brunette already. Over the past two weeks he had, again, grown accustomed to not being around people._

"_Come on…" Takuya cajoled. "Smile!" He threw his arms up in the air, and gave the biggest cheesy grin he could muster. It slowly disappeared when Kouji just continued to glare at him. His arms fell limply to his side. "Please?" He tried the nice way. More glaring. "Aside from tickling, what can I do to get you to smile?"_

"_Get hit by a car." Kouji grumbled, meaning it to hint there wasn't much the brunette could. Takuya looked from him, to the street where cars rushed by. He pushed his lips to the corner of his face, making it appear like he had a '3' where his mouth should be. Nodding, he began walking towards the traffic. "Uh… Takuya? What are you doing…?" he asked, somewhat concerned._

"_Making you smile." Takuya answered simply, flashing one of his own smiles back to the loner, and then continued to walk. Kouji blushed slightly, before rushing after. Grabbing Takuya's gloved hand, he yanked him roughly from the street._

"_I didn't mean it'd actually make me smile! Baka!" Kouji yelled, as he continued to pull Takuya away from the cars._

"_Then say what really will," Takuya demanded, yanking his hand free and stamping his foot._

"_What would it accomplish?" Kouji asked, poking Takuya in the forehead._

"_Hey! That's an easy one, it'd accomplish my life goal," the brunette stated._

"…_There's something very wrong with you," Kouji informed the other._

"_I know. But if there wasn't, I wouldn't have been able to handle being in the Digital World." Takuya pointed up, smiling lazily. _

"…_Right." Kouji found no way to deny that. Silence came, as neither could think of what to say next. _

"_So…are you going to tell me, or what?" Takuya asked, tilting to the side some with his hands behind his back._

"…" _Kouji gave no reply, as he thought on it. _

"_Fine, fine…" Takuya sighed._

"_Would you seriously do anything to make me smile?" Kouji curiously inquired._

"_I almost walked into traffic, didn't I?" Takuya grinned, responding with the event that transpired._

"…" _Kouji nodded. Then nodded again, as though reassuring him it'd be okay. Stepping forward, one arm coming up slowly Takuya winced expecting a slap. Kouji did resort to violence once when the brunette finally snapped the last of Kouji's tolerance back in the Digital World. Instead of a slap, Kouji hugged him—which was strange, and rather awkward. The brunette blushed. That was a weird thing to be happy about, but hey…if it made him smile. _

"_I'd smile if you told me how you felt about me," the loner said softly. Err, wow… major change in attitude and events. What just happened? PLOT TWIST! Even at this young age, Takuya had an addiction. Except it was manga._

"_Eh… well, you're my friend." Takuya tried, not sure how to respond to such a question._

"_That all?" Kouji asked, his voice seemingly more sad. Or maybe that was just because it was getting softer. Stupid Kouji's heart beating like a boat engine in overdrive made it seem softer. Yes. Absolutely. _

"_Eh…" Takuya looked to the side. It appeared his friend was forcing him to think about _those_ thoughts. He had tried so hard to block out _those_ thoughts with thoughts on Izumi, but now… there was no Izumi to use as distraction. "I uh…" He shifted uneasily, feeling uncomfortable being hugged in public. His blush grew darker. _

"_It's okay." Kouji let go, and gave a small smile. It was a small, sad smile. Maybe…? On a whim of his own heart's hope, Takuya jumped forward at a somewhat scared Kouji and kissed him. The momentum from the brunette's spring and his weight combined enough to knock the two down. Again. Short seconds that went by even faster than they really did due to fear and anxiety passed before Takuya stopped, looking somewhat concerned. He did the right thing, right? Kouji gave him a long, unsure look. Either he didn't know what to think of what just happened, or he was considering if that was real or something Takuya did to make him happy._

"…_erhuum…" Takuya looked down. Maybe that wasn't the right thing to do. _

"_And I thought you weren't the shy type," Kouji sighed, and then pulled Takuya back down._

"_Gyah!" Takuya yelped, and blinked. Then blinked again, hearing Kouji laugh lightly. "HAH!" _

"_Heheh… wow…you're weird." Kouji couldn't help but laugh. The brunette beamed. _

"_I win." Takuya had to rub it in._

"_Yeah, but I got the prize." Kouji stuck his tongue out, smiling. _

"_We both did," Takuya confirmed, nodding. Silence. Their parents were probably almost there. They immediately separated, fidgeting some. "…"_

"_Let's not tell anyone for awhile," Kouji suggested._

"_Yeah, sounds good…" _

_END FLASHBACK!_

* * *

The two were leaning on the edge of their seats, back in present time, reading a fanfiction that had pulled them in. A yell from each came. "IT'S A CLIFFHANGER! ARGH!" They cried in unison, and flopped back in their seats.

"Every time! Why does this author ALWAYS leave it at a cliffy?" Takuya demanded, arms crossed.

"Because they're the very entity of evil," Kouji growled, giving a very angry look to the fanfiction.

"Yet, we read their work," Takuya sighed, shaking his head.

"Meh." Kouji shrugged. The brunette glanced over the almost empty tub of ice cream. He only had maybe two or three spoonfuls, but Kouji had maybe fifty. Kouji was going to gain a lot of weight that way. Takuya should eat some, to help Kouji out. This was the brunette's logical way of thinking he had the right to the last bite, and lunged for the ice cream. Kouji immediately saw his chocolate threatened, and went after the brunette. NOT THE CHOCOLATE! What only Takuya knew, was that while Junpei was a chocolate fanatic… Kouji was a chocolate fiend in denial. One could not get Kouji to admit his hopeless addiction to chocolate, but Takuya knew he had one. It showed all the times Kouji watched Takuya eat a chocolate bar. Or maybe Kouji just really liked watching Takuya eat. Kinky, but doubtful.

Grabbing the tub with quick hands, Takuya took out his spoon and scooped up the remainder and stuck it in his mouth. Kouji's eye twitched at him, as the brunette grinned triumphantly. He just so totally owned, right there.

"…Spit it out." Kouji ordered in a low growl. The brunette just smiled, and shook his head. Actually, the bandanna-wearer (but he wasn't wearing his bandanna! MORE BLASPHEMY!) looked rather sexy with that agitated look when his chocolate was being stolen from him. Momentarily distracted, Takuya pondered if Kouji would get the same sexy look of massive annoyance like he had now if someone tried to kidnap him (Takuya). That was a really good question. He'd have to ask his beloved.

While lost in his thoughts, the brunette was unaware how horrifically close Kouji's face was to his own. Also while lost in those thoughts, Takuya forgot to swallow the ice cream that was melting in his mouth. With the spoon still in his mouth, some of the chocolate was sneaking its way out. Kouji pounced, pushing Takuya down. His mind was set on that damn chocolate! He pulled the spoon out of the brunette's mouth, bent down and licked the squeaking Takuya's face clear of the chocolate. Now for the rest. Had it not been because Kouji just wanted the chocolate his boyfriend was trying to deny him, the ex-loner pushing his lips to Takuya's would have just been a kiss. However, this was just a search and rescue mission to Kouji. Meanwhile, the brunette was feeling rather startled, what with hands gripping him tightly, being sandwiched between the floor and Kouji, and not to mention the ex-loner was biting his lips trying to get in. Not wanting bruised lips (that'd be a hard one to explain), he complied, albeit with much confusion. He squeaked again as his partner scooped all the gooey melted chocolate ice cream from his mouth.

His chocolate saved from the clutches of his cute-but-very-evil-boyfriend, Kouji finally let go of Takuya and licked his lips. Ahh… chocolate. Its wonders never cease. As the raven-haired male savored the last remainders of the ice cream, his brunette was blushing furiously and trying to get over what just happened.

"You're too shy sometimes," Kouji commented, no longer lost in his world of chocolate.

"…You say I have problems," Takuya mumbled, shifting around so he was sitting cross-legged now. His face was still blushing, and he was trying to get his clothes unruffled.

"My problems seem to make you turn a nice shade of pink, so I'm not going to bother correcting them," Kouji told the brunette, who glowered at him. He just smiled. He got chocolate and Takuya to be all blushy and cute. Two-for-one deal, he liked that.

"Whatever." The brunette crossed his arms, looking away.

"Come on, don't be that way…" Kouji requested softly, reaching over and pulling Takuya into a sweet hug. "Please?" he asked, brushing some of the brown bangs away from the brunette's amber eyes.

"You're mean," Takuya pouted.

"You are too, but I don't complain about it," Kouji snorted.

"…Touché." Takuya was indeed mean to Kouji. Every chance he got, in fact. It was rare when the ex-loner did anything mean to him at all. Silence reigned, as they just hugged each other. It was a nice feeling, the other's heartbeat so close. Thinking about something, the ex-loner glanced at his brunette partner.

"…" Saying nothing, he prodded Takuya's side, earning a funny look. He poked his partner again, this time near his armpit.

"What gives?" Takuya asked, giving him a rather displeased look.

"I'm just checking," Kouji shrugged, and poked the brunette's bare foot. Again, no response other than a raised brow.

"Checking what?" he asked.

"That one day fives years ago… you said you weren't ticklish," Kouji reminded him.

"Oh yeah… I'm not. Continue checking, not a ticklish spot on me." Takuya held up his arms to show he wasn't. Looking at the brunette thoughtfully, he sighed.

"Already checked the usual spots… where else could be ticklish?" Kouji reasoned.

"Probably nowhere else," Takuya agreed, and then flopped down. Looking down at the laying brunette, the raven-haired male shrugged and lay down next to him.

"…" Kouji sighed, knowing full well that his partner had the upper hand. He thought more, though, and then remembered something. "You have a weird ticklish place, I bet," he whispered.

"What?" Takuya blinked at him, having not quite caught what the other said. Kouji got up on his knees, and ran a hand under the bottoms of Takuya's pajamas. "Neee, hey!" the brunette squeaked, feeling a cold hand travel up his shin. "W-what are you doing!" he demanded. Cold fingers attempted to tickle Takuya's knee.

"My cousin has ticklish knees," Kouji explained, but feeling no reaction, retracted his hand. "Not there…" he murmured. He was on another mission tonight.

"You are _not_ going to keep doing that," Takuya warned, scooting away. He could feel himself blushing, again. Kouji stared at him, eyes narrowed and a grin twisting his mouth.

"I'll find where you're ticklish," he… threatened? With a predatory look like that, it seemed as though in a way, Kouji was indeed threatening the brunette. He pounced, getting a yelp from Takuya.

"Nyah! Nuu! Get off, get off!" Takuya squeaked, wrestling with Kouji who was determined to find that ticklish spot. It took five years before Kouji picked up on Takuya's determined habits. Takuya still had his, and thus was making it incredibly difficult for the raven-haired teen to accomplish his goal. If only the brunette would hold still! Alas, he would not. Amidst the 'wrestle match', the two got turned around and their limbs got tangled. Twice Takuya thought Kouji's leg was his and tried to kick the other with it only to hit himself, and seven times Kouji couldn't understand why 'his' hand hit him. Then, a giggle. Kouji froze were he was, and tried to contain Takuya's movements. This was rather hard, and it only gave the ex-loner no more than moment to catch a glimpse of where both his hands and feet were (or, they looked like his at least). He quickly got away from the brunette, fearing his wrath.

"Did you _have_ to do that?" Takuya demanded, glaring and rather flushed.

"I did," Kouji confirmed with a nod, receiving a sweat-drop. Now… he grabbed Takuya's ear and fiddled with it, getting a weird look. "Spot number one no good." He mumbled, and got an agitated noise from the brunette. Scrambled to be behind a now confused Takuya, who 'eeped' again when Kouji gently ran his fingers up his spine. It wasn't from being tickled, it just startled him. "Not there…" he sighed, and flitted his fingers around Takuya's neck.

"STOP IT!" The brunette scolded, irritated at this point. Normally Kouji touching him was fine, it was the sweet gentle type. Now it was just to find something. Sigh.

"…Don't tell me…" Kouji mumbled, giving the brunette a weird look.

"Tell you what?" Takuya asked, now fearful. This couldn't be good.

"…Only one way to know." Kouji swallowed hard, and the brunette scooted away. Definitely not a good thing. If it made Kouji uneasy, that only meant one thing for Takuya. The ex-loner knew he could only find out by pinning the brunette down, and hope he'd find his answer without being killed first. Seeing the fearful look his boyfriend had, Kouji knew he had to act fast before the other ran off. Tackling his uke (it was only a matter of time before this was seen), he restrained him as best he could while leaving one hand free. This would be very awkward. Reaching down, he flitted his hand at… Takuya's inner thigh. And got a rather unusual sound that was a cross between a squeak and a giggle. Kouji's eye twitched, and Takuya turned five shades of red to realize he was indeed ticklish. His ticklish spot was located in a very inconvenient and embarrassing area. Most people weren't ticklish on their inner thigh.

Moving off the other, Kouji sat there, staring blankly at the wall. Takuya still blushed furiously, having to admit several things all at once. "…" The brunette looked shyly over at Kouji. "Can we… forget about this?" he asked.

"…I need to find a way around that," Kouji muttered to himself.

"Why?" Takuya asked, narrowing his eyes.

"…" A light pink tinge floated on Kouji's cheeks, as he did not need to verbally state what he was thinking, and why it was of great importance to find a way around the brunette's ticklish area.

"ECCHI!" And so, Takuya gave Kouji a nice lovely red-hand print on his face. Later, they finally decided it was time to go to bed, and they crawled into Takuya's. Snuggling close, the two cuddled until each was asleep in the other's arms. Being so close together, touching, they wouldn't remember any of their dreams, because the only dreams that mattered to them were the ones that existed in their reality. Why would they want to escape from something as wonderful as each other?


End file.
